


Drunk boi from Neverland

by smoaknsnow6



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Drunk caretaking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Relationships: John Constantine & Gary Green, John Constantine/Gary Green
Kudos: 6





	Drunk boi from Neverland

John had gotten drunk again, this was the 4th time this week. He was walking around the ship spitting out insults. Right before he walked upon Ava and Sara, Gary stopped him. 

"What are you doing you whiney bloke?" John slurred. Gary redirected John and walked with him

In a worried voice Gary says "You're drunk again John?! You heard what the captains said, if they found out you were drunk again." They continued walking, John was so out of it he almost fell over.

Gary decided that it was best to take John to his quarters. John sat down on his bed, and tried to smoke. Gary grabbed the cigarettes from John. 

"Oh, Gary you wanker, will you at least get me my sunflower seeds?" Gary grabbed the seeds and gave them to John. He tried to conversate with John. 

"Will you let me take care of you?" said Gary. John got up and tried to walk out the door. Gideon shut the door. She knew that if John were to leave his room, the others would soon figure out he's drunk. 

Gary left the room to go grab a glass of water for John. Gary got back to Constantine's room and gave him the water. Before he knew it John became more sober by the second.

"Gary, what are you doing in my bloody room?!" John yelled. Gary turned and gave John a big hug.

"You're back!" Gary screamed. With a confused look on his face John looked to see that he was holding a glass of water. 

With a quick realization of what was happening John said "I was drunk again now wasn't I?"


End file.
